


头发乱了

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 12





	头发乱了

kh，一位姐妹点的张先生吃醋梗，严重OOC 

情绪病轩警告⚠️ 虐车警告⚠️ 请注意避雷！ 

时针再一次垮过数字“12”，窗外连风吹树叶都声音都没有了。沙发上一猫一狗相依偎着早已睡熟。 

Hins抬眼看看钢琴架上的酒瓶，已经空了。 

像他的耐心。 

他把手里的书丢到一旁，拖着疲惫的躯壳回了房间。 

其实他不喜欢这样等Kenny回家。三十多岁的大男人像守空房的怨妇，多么矫情。 

可似乎最近也找不到别的事做。 

胡乱冲了个澡，拿衣服时差点打翻Kenny最喜欢的那瓶香水。他盯着被潮气浸皱的商标看了一会，索性喷了一些在自己身上，然后缩进被窝，借着酒力在置身男友怀抱的错觉里进入浅度睡眠。 

以至于被开门的声音吵醒的时候多了一丝怨气。 

Kenny蹑手蹑脚进来，生怕惊动了睡眠质量一向不好的爱人，结果还是对上Hins怨念的目光。 

“对唔住啊，吵醒你。”他凑上去吻了吻Hins的额头。 

Hins皱着眉头翻了个身。 

“你喷我支香水？”Kenny闻到他身上的味道，笑着揽住他，“系咪好挂住我啊？” 

怀抱里除了他常用的香水味，还夹了淡淡的麝香味道——年轻气盛的男孩子最喜欢用这样的味道扮成熟。 

Kenny参加的那些应酬自然少不了形形色色的年轻演员，对他有所企图的亦不在少数。三杯两盏之间挨挨蹭蹭在所难免。 

若是平日，他几乎不会放在心上。 

可此刻他竟然觉得，寻常夫妻尚且有所谓七年之痒，更何况他们这样交往了十多年还不能结婚的同性情侣。 

即便有意无意多看几眼，甚至是忍不住伸手摸摸蹭蹭，也不算太过分。 

他也发觉，自己老得似乎比爱人要快一些。 

他从Kenny怀里抽离出来，背对他盖上了被子。

Kenny很快察觉到男友情绪不太对，便脱了外套钻进被窝里，从背后抱住他，“Sorry啊系我唔好，成日咁夜翻。” 

Hins没作声，只是摇了摇头。 

“我忙完哩段时间就唔使去果啲饭局啦。”Kenny吻了吻他的后颈，双唇碰到他有些发烫的皮肤，随后蹙起眉，“你又饮咗几多酒啊，咁大阵味？” 

“……” 

“饮多对肝脏唔好噶。特别我地哩个年纪更加要注意……” 

Hins攥住他的手打断他的话：“Kenny，我想做。” 

“啊？” 

“好耐冇做了，我地做啦。” 

说罢翻身骑在Kenny的身上。

Hins粗暴地吻着Kenny，发泄着他自己都不知道从何而来的怨气。  
“轩。”Kenny有些担心地捧着他的脸，“太夜了，听日啦。”  
“你唔想做咩？”酒劲夹着困意，一双手使不上力气，半天也解不开衬衣的扣子，恼火地撕扯着男人的领口：“定系你已经同人地做够了？”  
“你讲乜啊？我点会同其他人做？”Kenny闻言有些委屈地拍了他的屁股一巴掌。  
Hins吃痛地小声惊呼，继续埋头与被他蹂躏得皱巴巴的衬衣作斗争，“冇就宜家同我做。”  
“你......”Kenny看着他写满了疲惫和倔强的脸，轻轻叹了口气，“我嚟啦。”便握住他的手帮自己把扣子一颗颗解开。

Hins从床头柜里翻出两件不记得什么时候买的情趣玩具，没找到润滑剂，剥了裤子便往自己后面塞。许久没有被光顾的穴肉干涩紧缩，哪里容得下异物，他被挤得生疼，眼眶都红了，只得向Kenny求助。  
干柴烈火，懒得再找润滑剂，Kenny索性撕开一个安全套套住硅胶阳具，借着套子上的润滑缓缓推进他的后穴。  
“嗯......”穴道逐渐被填满，Hins涨红了脸，发出一声舒服的叹息。  
震动开关被打开，酸胀感裹挟着细小的电流窜遍全身。Hins颤抖着手去脱了Kenny的裤子帮他口交。  
Kenny在昏暗的灯光下看着Hins闭着眼费力地吞吐自己的性器，一种难以名状的情绪涌上心头。  
若是心事都能用一场性爱来了结便好了。  
“细力啲，想咬断我咩。”他把指尖插入他睡得乱糟糟的头发间。

咸腥的肉柱在口腔里进出的同时，硅胶阳具在他体内不停搅动情潮。Hins舔了一会便支持不住小声呜咽，小幅度地扭动着腰，红着眼抬头看Kenny。  
“含唔落就上嚟啦。”Kenny哄他。  
Hins固执地掐着男人的腿根，含得更深，直至干呕，呛出眼泪。  
Kenny低喘着射在他嘴里，他甚至没有拿纸巾接，而是将浊液通通咽下。  
还没有这样失控过。

“轩......”Kenny实在看不下去他这样自我折磨，用双臂拥住他；“我地唔做了好冇？”  
Hins摇摇头，闭上眼吻住Kenny，一番唇舌交缠，随着穴肉里的阵阵颤动而粗喘着。  
一吻毕，近乎窒息。双唇分离时还牵着银丝。  
他冲他露出一个极难看的笑容，挣开他的手臂，支起半边身子抽掉塞在下面的玩具。被薄膜包裹的硅胶玩具带着黏液落在床单上，因为酒醉而格外疲软的性器已然颤颤巍巍抬起头来。  
他跨坐在Kenny身上，扶着他的阳茎往自己穴里送。  
双手颤抖得愈发厉害，腰也酸软，Hins蹭来蹭去弄了好几次也没能含进去，急恼地喘着粗气，一双眼里噙满了泪。  
室内的空气越升温，那股若有若无的麝香气味便越恶毒地钻进鼻腔，叫人更加气恼。  
“入唔去.....”他喃喃地责怪自己，偏又甩开Kenny要帮忙的手不肯放弃。

不知所起的委屈和不甘夹在眼泪了溢出来，动作也更加急躁。  
“阿轩，你唔好再咁了。”Kenny一颗心都要碎了，将他揽进怀里不断轻拍安抚：“我地唔做了，唔好再为难自己了。”  
“咩同我做好为难咩？”Hins泄气地看着他，不断有泪珠从他脸上滑下来，“系我条腰唔够软，定系唔够姣？哈？”  
“张敬轩！”Kenny鲜少这样大声打断他，“你点可以咁样霖我？你明知我永远都只会有你一个，人地腰软唔软姣唔姣根本与我无关！”  
Hins索性伏在他怀里抽泣着，蹭得他一胸口都是鼻涕眼泪口水也不管不顾，“咁你可以去拭下噶。话者你会中意呢。”  
Kenny又气又心疼：“你系咪痴线啊？我话咗唔会有其他人就绝对唔会有，其他人再好都唔会有你好，点解你就系唔信？“

“......"  
“......我知。”  
他从来都没有怀疑过爱人的忠诚，亦憎恨自己的过分敏感。  
可是他似乎并控制不了自己，往自己最讨厌的状况里走去。实在有些糟糕。  
除了父母，再没有一个人可以像Kenny一样包容他的全部缺点，对他莫名其妙的情绪时刻关心忍耐。  
也再没有一个人可以这样轻易地消解了他的不安。  
可愈清楚愈在意，愈害怕失去哪怕一分一毫。  
他的Kenny不可以多给别人一个眼神，不可以对别人多一分关心。  
他把脸埋进Kenny胸口，爱人正哄小孩一般轻轻拍着他的背。  
“......可能哩段时间压力太大了。”他有些无力地对爱人解释道，尽管对方从来不需要他的解释。  
Kenny扯起被子盖在他身上，“嗯。”  
”对唔住。“  
“嗯。”额头被吻了一下。  
“我以后都会早啲返嚟。”  
“好。”

“Kenny。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想做落去。”他凑上去吻上Kenny的脸。  
排除负气，他们的的确确很久没有做爱了。被情趣玩具开拓过的穴肉还随着呼吸收缩着，空虚感汹涌而来。  
“我真系想做。”

Kenny扶着Hins的腰缓缓松劲，直到他的后穴完全将自己的性器吞进去。  
“啊......”  
重力使得骑乘位进得比其他体位都要深，Hins爽得蜷起脚趾，发出一声婉转的呻吟。  
许多人不知道，Hins唱歌好听，叫床也很好听。  
当然Kenny不会允许其他人知道。  
他一边挺腰撞得Hins媚叫连连，一面按住他的双手不许他逃走。  
Kenny没有什么床技可言，唯独尺寸和体力过人，一下下重重操进爱人身体深处，激起阵阵颤抖和带着鼻音的抽噎。  
Hins不是喜欢压抑感受的人，大大方方地说着勾引人的话：“嗯......再大力啲......啊好爽......”  
“边个话你唔够姣啊？全香港都冇人姣得过你。”Kenny掐着男友的臀肉反复揉搓。  
“啊......你仲话唔中意姣......大话精。“Hins被干得眼泪都出来了还不忘嘴贱，如愿收获了落在屁股上的狠狠一巴掌。  
“我几时话唔中意姣啊？我中意你姣啫。“  
Kenny勾住男友的脖子与他接吻，把他那些呻吟挑衅通通化在唇齿交缠里。  
最刻薄与最脆弱原来可以在同一具躯体里并存，人类真是奇怪的生物。

先前已经射过一次，这一次Kenny格外持久，Hins根本没动过前面就被干射了，又被按在床头从后面顶进去。  
高潮过的穴肉格外敏感，Hins被插得全身都在颤抖，竟也连连求饶：“啊……唔得……太深了……”  
Kenny便放慢速度深入浅出，敏感点被细致碾磨的快感又把人弄得浑身酸软。  
于是很快又高潮，白浊滴落在深色床单上，很快渗进去，只留下些许颜色更深的痕迹。  
“射入嚟……”他哭着说。

或许一场性爱真的成了他的解药。  
被操到失神的时候可以短暂忘记自己糟糕的情绪和无厘头的善妒，将身体和眼睛都交托给他身上这个男人。  
Kenny最后射在他里面，从背后紧紧抱着他说：“轩，无论咩时候，系咩地方，我都只会有你一个爱人。”  
Hins只觉得鼻酸，轻轻点了点头。  
爱人吻了吻他的后脑勺，“放心，我永远都会系你身边。”  
醉意夹着困意又涌上来，而怀抱里的麝香气味早已在这场征伐中挥发殆尽，只留下熟悉的温暖。  
他往爱人怀里缩了缩，迷迷糊糊地说：“我好攰……”  
Kenny收紧了搂住他的双臂，“攰就训啦。”

END.


End file.
